


Mutually Satisfying Contract

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Tharja and Camilla use a spell on each other to try and get closer to their love interests. The only catch is the potion must be physically applied by someone who doesn’t love them.





	Mutually Satisfying Contract

After having bumped into Camilla in the barracks of their new home, Tharja was nearly onslaught with questions about if she had any spells that might be able to help the Nohrian princess be with the one she loved most of all. Of course, the purple-haired witch didn’t mind being asked for favors when it came to potions or hexes, often doing them just to break some boredom. However, when given the reason that the busty princess had been chasing after the girl of her dreams for years but never had any luck, she just couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for the woman, knowing exactly how that feels for herself. “I do have something that you could use, Princess Camilla. However, it is something that would require…. We’ll call it physical use.” The purple-eyed witch smirked and made her way over to her own bed, reaching under it and pulling out a bottle of something that smelled slightly sweet but also had a very subtle and almost unnoticed scent.   
  
“You do?! That’s fantastic! Though… What is that? Am I supposed to rub it on my body or something?” In her excitement, the princess didn’t realize just how silly she might’ve sounded to the witch that stood before her, a smile on her face nonetheless. “Wait, you said physical use. What do you mean by that?”   
  
Gazing at the bottle in her hand to make sure it was the right one, the scantily clad woman rolled her eyes as she listened to the other woman’s questions. “Well, this may sound odd, but for love potions to work properly, you need someone who you don’t love to apply it to the most sensitive part of your body. That way, someone that doesn’t catch your interest won’t feel the effects.” Before Tharja could look away from the bottle in her hand, she could hear the sound of armor falling to the ground and clothing falling as well. “Princess Camilla… Please tell me that when I turn my gaze from this bottle, I won’t be looking at a grown woman’s naked body…”   
  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to tell a lie.~” The overly affectionate princess smiled and giggled to herself as she watched Tharja turn and face her, the cock between her legs being the first thing that the other woman seemed to notice. “You said most sensitive… And my cock and breasts are the most sensitive parts of my body. When it comes to sex and when it comes to just any kind of feeling. Of course, my pussy is sensitive as well, but I’m not sure how much you’d need to apply.”

 

Tharja didn’t say a word as she pushed the other woman on the bed beside her, gently applying the cool liquid in the bottle to her cock. The purple-eyed witch licked her lips as she watched the impressive member grow in response to her touch, her gaze leaving it to look into the princess’s eyes for a moment. “I’m surprised you have one too… Though, you weren’t wrong… I suppose I might as well have a bit of fun with this as well. Use this chance to chase my own special someone.~” Licking her lips once again, the witch didn’t hesitate to wrap them around Camilla’s thick shaft, taking the first few inches into her throat before pushing herself down. In a flash, the dark-dressed woman had taken every inch of the Nohrian princess’s cock into her throat, using her lips to apply the potion to the most sensitive spot she was told about.

 

Of course, Camilla wasn’t afraid to let a soft moan slip from her lips, her body shuddering at the soft feeling of the other woman’s lips around her shaft and all the way to the base in a single attempt. “Oh, gods… I certainly didn’t expect this to happen… Not that I’m complaining.~” When the purple-haired princess felt the witch start bobbing her head, more soft and lustful noises left her, none of them having any shred of shame to them. However, the pleasure only grew when she felt Tharja begin to drag her tongue along the underside of her shaft, making her moans louder and faster to match the purple-eyed woman’s increasing pace. “I didn’t think you of all people would be good at something like this, Tharja!~”   
  
Almost immediately, the young witch pulled herself off the other woman’s cock with a soft and satisfying pop, wrapping her hand around the shaft and stroking it just as fast as her head was moving. “Oh really? And why is that, Princess? Did you think a witch like me wouldn’t be able to please someone because I scare all the boys away? Trust me, that only leave those worthy of me to be in my presence. Yourself, for example.” Tharja placed a few kisses along the length of Nohrian’s length, starting to relish in the blissfully excited and hot gasps and whines that would leave Camilla. “At the very least, it’s clear that you’re enjoying yourself. So, you’ll have to be sure to thank me for that when you cum.”

 

Fortunately, Camilla knew she wasn’t going to be able to last much longer with how well the other woman was working her over. The feeling of Tharja’s firm grip moving along her shaft along with the slight tingling sensation from the potion only made the busty princess feel that much better than normal, especially after getting a short but incredible display of what the witch could do with her tongue. Opening her mouth, the Nohrian wanted to give warning that she was going to cum, only to let out an incoherent sound before bucking her hips in the air. Rope after rope of thick cum left her with each buck of her hips, splashing against the witches face and painting her gorgeous features white with her seed. “S-Sorry, Tharja…” The purple-haired princess tried to nervously laugh off the fact that she didn’t give any warning and that she came so soon, only to feel the hand leave her shaft and two fingers suddenly enter her pussy. “A-Ah!~”   
  
“I was going to have you return the favor and apply the potion to my own shaft, but after that… You’re going to apply it another way.~” The purple-eyed witch smirked as she undressed and put a small amount of the liquid in her hand, coating her shaft in it before gently grabbing the princess’s hips. “Your pussy is going to apply this potion to me. And if that doesn’t work, well I guess you’re just going to have to try again, huh?” Biting her lower lip, Tharja didn’t give Camilla a chance to respond before burying her shaft into the Nohrian’s tight pussy, both of the woman moaning and nearly screaming in pleasure from it. “Gods, your pussy is heavenly, Princess.~”   
  
However, Camilla couldn’t properly find the words to respond, instead choosing to wrap her legs around the witch’s waist and pull her in closer. Biting her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet, the princess looked into Tharja’s eyes, lust starting to swirl in her own as she watched the other woman lean in close to her, their lips only inches apart for a moment. Without thinking about the consequences, the purple-haired princess pushed forward and captured the purple-eyed woman’s lips in a heated and lustful kiss, not caring about what might happen as a result of it. There was no love or shame between the two of them as their lips crashed together, only unbridled and raw passion and lust coursing through them both. Luckily, the Nohrian Princess was fine with that as her heart still belonged to her beloved sister, Corrin, but that wouldn’t stop her from doing whatever it took to be with her.

 

With each and every thrust she made, Tharja could feel the other woman’s pussy clenching down tighter around her shaft, her inner walls applying the potion to her shaft as well. Pulling away from the kiss, the witch smirked and gently nipped at the other’s lower lip, playfully tugging on it as she gazed into the princess’s eyes. “I never thought you of all people would be willing to kiss anyone other than your beloved Corrin, Princess. Or maybe I’m just started to wear off on you.~” She couldn’t help but smile as she watched a similarly lustful smirk come to Camilla’s face, her moans continuing to grow louder all the same.   
  
“W-Whatever it takes, Tharja… Whatever it takes.~” Of course, her devotion and genuine love for her white-haired sister didn’t stop the busty princess from enjoying the feeling of having a cock plunge in and out of her tight cunt over and over again. It was an incredible feeling after all, and one she planned to thoroughly make sure that Corrin would one day come to love and appreciate. “I’ll do whatever I have to to be with my dear Corrin.~” The purple-haired princess almost sang out in pure ecstasy as she felt the witch start thrusting faster inside of her, everything only feeling better as a familiar hand wrapped around her shaft again.   
  
“Gods, you’re devoted, Camilla. I’ll praise you for that. My heart belongs to my dear Robin, but I’ll be sure that she and I thank you properly if this works.” The witch licked her lips as she started pumping her hand up and down the woman’s shaft, keeping a firm and tight hold on her hip with her other hand. Each and every thrust was now matched by an equally rough and quick stroke of a soft hand and a firm grip, making it far too easy to make the Nohrian woman moan out shamelessly. “Though, I must admit… With a pussy like this, I’m a bit jealous of your dear Corrin.~”   
  
“And with a cock like yours, I’ll be a little jealous of Robin.~” Camilla stuck her tongue out at the other woman just as her pleasure spied beyond belief, everything suddenly feeling a thousand times better. Like something was taking over her body and the tingling was skyrocketing ecstasy in all of her nerves. “Oh, gods! It feels so good, Tharja! Don’t stop! Just don’t!~” Of course, the purple-haired princess was growing to love the feeling of having Tharja inside of her, her inner walls nearly clamping down like a vice as she felt the other woman’s hand that wasn’t on her cock come to her breast, once again only adding to her bliss.

 

This was perfect for Tharja due to how tight Camilla was getting with each passing second, feeling her own climax approaching at a rapid pace. Of course, she couldn’t stop herself from leaning down for another kiss, only to gasp and whine when the Nohrian princess instead licked a bit of her own cum off the witch’s face, incidentally being all she needed to be thrown over the edge. Closing her eyes and biting her lip to keep from screaming too loudly, the purple-eyed woman didn’t stop herself from cumming inside of the princess, throwing her head back and gasping happily when she felt rope after rope of cum leave said princess and spray along her stomach and up to her breasts. However, that didn’t stop her from dumping each and every last drop of her cum into the busty princess, enjoying the feeling of her pussy too much to pull out.

 

On the other hand, Camilla was too lost in her lust to stop herself from pulling Tharja down and capturing her lips in a heated kiss, shoving her tongue into the other’s mouth and forcing her to taste some of the princess’s cum. A smile quickly came to her lips as the two shared a cum-filled kiss, even more of it painting their bodies and filling their insides before they pulled away from each other, gazing into the other’s eyes. “Do you think a second round of application might be in order, Tharja?”   
  
“Maybe one more.~”


End file.
